1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a home network, and in particular to a device recognition apparatus and a method thereof capable of performing selective recognition of a specific device according to authority grant of a user in a UPnP based home network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the development of information technologies, not only a PC (personal computer) but also various IT products such as a digital television receiver, a PDA and a game board, etc. can be connected to a network as home network devices, and accordingly a home network comes into the spotlight.
In the home network, by connecting home network devices in a house with a topology, the home network devices own data commonly, and a user can perform broadband communication through them. In more detail, a home network in a narrow sense means wire and wireless network equipment connecting home network devices in a house, and a home network in a broad sense includes a middle wear or a service, etc. for integrating/controlling/operating home network devices mutually besides wire and wireless network equipment.
In particular, in order to integrate/control/operate home network devices mutually, a UPnP (universal plug and play) comes to the front presently. The UPnP is a common protocol for making several home network devices having different standard specifications interface mutually.
FIG. 1 is an exemplary view illustrating a general UPnP based home network system.
As depicted in FIG. 1, in the home network system, UPnP devices 30, 50 (herein, a UPnP refrigerator and a UPnP computer) and a UPnP CP (control point) device 40 (herein, a UPnP DTV) are connected with each other through one topology, in some cases, the UPnP devices are connected to an ISP (Internet service provider) 10 through a home gateway 20 and receive various Internet services.
Operation processes of the UPnP based home network system will be described with reference to FIG. 2.
FIG. 2 is an exemplary view illustrating operation between a UPnP CP (control point) device and a UPnP device in the general home network system.
First, a DHCP (dynamic host configuration protocol) server allocates an IP (Internet protocol) address to a UPnP device 70 and a UPnP control point device (hereinafter, it is referred to a UPnP CP) 60. Afterward, the UPnP device 70 multicasts a URL indicating a position of UUID (unique universe identifier) data as a device recognition identifier and a position of device information storing data to a home control device. Accordingly, the UPnP CP 60 recognizes the UPnP device 70 through the UUID and requests data indicated by the URL.
In the meantime, the UPnP device 70 transmits description file having various device detailed information, service information and state varied data indicating device state information to the UPnP CP 60 according to the request message. Accordingly, the UPnP CP 60 can control/operate home network devices connected thereto through the description file, herein, the description file is provided as a xml (extensible markup language) spec.
FIG. 3 is an exemplary view illustrating a request message for UPnP device recognition in a general UPnP CP.
As depicted in FIG. 3, the request message (herein, M-search message) is constructed so as to make a UPnP CP user search or recognize each UPnP device through a device characteristic identifier (herein, ST item).
FIG. 4 is an exemplary view illustrating an advertisement message for notifying a general UPnP device.
As depicted in FIG. 4, the device's advertisement message (herein, a notify message) is transmitted to a UPnP CP user through a device characteristic identifier (herein, a NT item), and accordingly all UPnP CPs in the same local network can recognize and control the pertinent UPnP device.
In more detail, in the general UPnP based home network system, all UPnP devices connected to the local network are shown in the UPnP CP. Accordingly, regardless of user's minds, the UPnP CP user can grasp all information such as existence and state of a specific device in the network. In addition, in order to control the devices, in the most of cases, device recognition is permitted. However, in case of control, a person having administrator's authority can perform control by inputting a password.
In device control, when too many devices are displayed on a screen of the UPnP CP, it may cause user's confusion. In addition, because a UPnP device requiring security or a device not having recognition necessity due to a certain reasons may be displayed on the screen of the UPnP CP, problems related to error operation and security may occur.